34th New York Volunteer Infantry Regiment
The 34th New York Volunteer Infantry Regiment, the "Herkimer Regiment", was an infantry regiment of the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The regiment was organized in Albany, New York on May 24, 1861 and was mustered in for a two year enlistment on June 15, 1861; it was composed of five companies from Herkimer County, two from Steuben, one from Albany, one from Clinton and one from Essex County. Part of the 38th Militia entered this regiment on June 8, 1863; the regiment was mustered out of service on June 30, 1863, and those men who had signed three year enlistments were transferred to the 82nd New York. The companies were recruited principally: * A at West Troy; * B at Little Falls; * C at Graysville and Norway; * D at Champlain; * E at Addison; * F and G at Herkimer; * H at Crown Point; * I at Hammondsport, and * K at Salisbury. During the Battle of Antietam, the regiment was assigned to the 1st Brigade (Willis A. Gorman commanding), 2nd Division (John Sedgwick commanding), II Corps (Edwin V. Sumner commanding). At 7:30 on the morning of September 17, 1862, the Thirty-fourth Regiment left camp near Keedysville, crossed the Antietam Creek and marched westward into the East Woods, now extinct. Facing Westward being on the extreme left of Brigade line it emerged from the East Woods and soon became heavily engaged with the Confederate forces in its front. Crossing the open field and the Hagerstown Pike, it entered the West Woods, now also extinct, the line extending North and South of the Dunkard Church. The left of the Regiment being unprotected was in danger of being enveloped by the enemy, and a hasty retreat became necessary; the Regiment reforming near the East Woods with its organization intact. In a very brief time 43 men had been killed and 74 wounded, the killed being 13 percent of all engaged.Antietam National Battlefield 34th New York Infantry Monument The regiment was detached fom the brigade and moved directly to the front, together with the 125th Pennsylvania Infantry, a new regiment of nine months men. This support was almost fatal to the 34th, for when in the thickest of the fight, the new lines broke and ran, leaving Suiter's command to take care of themselves.New York State Military Museum Unit History Project 34th Infantry Regiment Civil War Herkimer Regiment Total strength and casualties The total enrollment of the regiment was 1,016 members, of whom 93 were killed in action or died of wounds during the term of service and 69 died from other causes. During its service the regiment lost by death, killed in action, 1 officer, 65 enlisted men; of wounds received in action, 2 officers, 26 enlisted men; of disease and other causes, 1 officer, 67 enlisted men; total, 4 officers, 158 enlisted men; aggregate, 162.New York State Military Museum Unit History Project 34th Infantry Regiment Civil War Herkimer Regiment Commanders *Colonel William LaDue * Colonel James A. Suiter * Colonel Byron Laflin See also *List of New York Civil War regiments Notes References *The Civil War Archive External links *New York State Military Museum Unit History Project New York State Military Museum and Veterans Research Center - Civil War - 34th Infantry Regiment History, photographs, table of battles and casualties, and historical sketch for the 34th New York Infantry Regiment. * Antietam National Battlefield 34th New York Infantry Monument * Antietam on the Web 34th New York Infantry Category:New York Civil War regiments